Grandline: Episode 55
Animal Instinct is the fifty-fifth episode of Grandline: The Role Play Series. Pansera Ruri recalls his fight with the Zoan Devil Fruit Empowered Marines. Plot After being separated from Gajeel, Ruri faces off with Marine Rear Admiral Argo and his partners Unpano and Eokie. Argo explains that he and his fellow Marines were the top soldiers who were given Zoan Devil Fruits from the World Government. Ruri recalls that Gajeel spoke about defeating two Marine's of similar origin during the Red Wing Pirates conflict with the Marines on Drum Island. Argo confirms that all Marines with the Zoan Devil Fruits are from the same program, but he also states that he is far more powerful than the duo Gajeel defeated. Following Argo's statement, Eokie and Unpako transform into a chicken and dog humanoid respectively, and attack Ruri. The fight breaks open the roof of the dungeon, allowing Ruri to escape to the outside jungle. Eokie attacks, firing large eggs like bullets at Ruri. Ruri uses his new Rokushiki technique called Geppo to jump while already in the air. Like Gajeel learning Soru, Ruri obtained this skill after training in Skypiea. He ends up behind Eokie and dispatches him with hilt of his sword. Next, Unpano challenges Ruri using his own swordsmanship skills. In reaction, Ruri introduces his sword as Musica, and explains that anyone who hears it's melody is not safe. He uses his "Dance of the Roaring Lion" technique to send a tornado at Unpano with the swipe of a sword, but then Dog Swordsmen blocks it using his own sword's ability. He introduces his blade as Raita, a blade that commands any matter it cuts a word into. By slicing his sword to write "block" in the air, he was able to block Ruri's attack. Before Unpano is able to retaliate, Ruri challneges him to block his next technique. Unpano accepts but is unable to stop Ruri's Dance of the Raging Tiger technique, and is defeated. Despite being annoyed, Argo is impressed with Ruri's skill and decides that the fight will be decided with one more fight. Argo attacks using an acidic liquid that erodes even stone, then explains that by eating the Gaeru Gaeru no Mi, he can command the acid of a Poison Frog at will even without transforming. He forces Ruri on the defensive momentarily, but the cat counters by slashing through the acid before it can eat away at his sword. After being hit by Ruri's last attack, Argo transforms into his toad form. Before Ruri attacks again he uses a different liquid to stick the Musica to the ground. Without his sword, Ruri is forced to retreat momentarily but is ultimately caught by Argo and stuck to a wall. Argo brutally beats on Ruri using his acid enveloped fists and comments on how weak Ruri is, and that he'll never see his equally as weak comrades ever again. Ruri becomes enraged and recalls all the events that lead him to this moment, including Gajeel finding him, Tsubasa kidnapping him and Clive accepting into his crew. Ruri breaks the wall he's stuck to and begins beating on Argo, claiming he does not need his sword to fight, only his allies. After being brutally beaten, Argo reverts to his human form and runs away, but before he can escape he is cut off and struck with Ruri's Dance of the Fleeing Cheetah Technqiue. Argo pleads for his life and offers a key that will free Ruri from the dungeon, Ruri takes the key and leaves Argo defeated. Category:Episode Category:Anime